The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 8
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 8 The flames dissipated. I was still alive although my energy was rapidly deteriorating, so the Fyre on me died out. The man still clutched my arm and he was now unconscious again. I lay on the floor for a while, resting and then rose on my elbows to look around. We were in a seemingly abandoned hut. Light were falling in trough a shattered window so I was able to see the dust dancing in the turbulence of our sudden arrival. Birds were singing outside and I could see clear sky and trees outside the window. The hut itself was not very big. There was only one small room and a door hanging on one hinge. A rusty stove stood in the corner, a few rusty pots hung from the ceiling and two moldy chairs and a table stood underneath the window. The floor was covered in a thick layer of dust which had been thrown up when we dumped in. The man was beginning to move now, so I got on my feet and carried him to one of the chairs. It creaked but was able to hold his weight barely. Now being able to look at him properly, it was apparent that he hadn’t eaten for some time; his grey and tattered clothes were hanging off of him. He was starting to wake up now, so I sat in the other chair and watched him awake. He grunted, opened his eyes and looked around. He blinked a few times, looking around to figure out where he was and then looked at me. “Glad to see you made it.” He said in a strained voice. He attempted to stand up but collapsed into the chair again. “You should relax!” I said, but he dismissed it with a flick of his hand. “I need to check if we’re safe. Wait here.” He stood up, though barely able and stumbled to the door. He poked his head out and looked around. Through the creak of the door I could see a narrow gravel road leading away from the hut. Apparently content he attempted to close the door and then came back and sat on the chair. “My name is Santuric” He said “And you are chosen.” He looked at me with his weary eyes. “I am supposed to train you and guide you in the ways of the Fyre. That thing on the roof wasn’t your boss; it was an embodiment of the Yce that used his body as a puppet. Now, tell me your na…” But I cut him off, as sudden frustration, fear and confusion hit me. “What the hell is happening?” I blurted out “One moment I’m having a normal day, and then all this crap happens! Tell me what’s going on!” He didn’t seem startled by this, like he had anticipated this. “You are chosen to defend the Fyre, you have been granted a great gift and a great burden. I am here to help you comprehend it and train you. I’m not your enemy.” I was still quite shaken, but something about this Santuric seemed to calm me down somehow. “Okay…” I said “Okay, explain all this then!” “Let’s start with the past; ever since the dawn of time there has been a war going on, between Light and Darkness, Life and Death, Fyre and Yce. This is what shapes our world, creates the nuances and the differences everywhere. This battle creates balance, and in the beginning it was just the two pure forces, but as humans emerged, some individuals were chosen for each side. This has always been equal and balanced, and so keeping the entire world in balance, but in the latest half decade the Yce has begun to grow uncontrolled. We expect this is because of the general changes in the world, but we’re not completely sure. Nevertheless, our numbers have been dropping and our council has now used our emergency plan. We all offered a part of our power to the Fyre for a special individual to be chosen. This is you. Your purpose is to defend the Fyre and so also defend the balance of the world. I know this is a burden, but you were chosen amongst all for your unique unfound attributes. I shall train you to prepare for this.” I was silent for a moment. It made sense, although very strange sense. Maybe I had intuitively known this at those moments I had had earlier. “Okay.” I said “But I will need to know more eventually.” “Of course, but first we must rest.” He then walked over to the rusty stove and pulled out two holed blankets. “It’s getting dark soon, so we must use this for tonight. Tomorrow the work begins, so get some sleep.” See also The Fyre Chronicles San Ting